Ootori Haruhi, Eh!
by sototallyme
Summary: What happens when Kyouya's father arranges for Kyouya and Haruhi to get married? Find out. (KyoxHaru story) Rated T because of my mind ;P
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of they end

_Hello fans of KyoxHaru this is my first fanfic so don't expect it to be amazing or even very good… but please keep reading because I really enjoyed writing it and could use some feedback for future chapters. I wrote this after reading like all of the KyoxHaru fanfics so I'm pretty sure I know my way around a fanfic (and completely obsessed with this couple XD). Anyway enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** If I owned Ouran would I honestly be writing a fanfiction?_

* * *

He ran his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time that morning.

"Is something wrong Kyouya-senpai?" asked a not-so-concerned-looking Fujioka Haruhi.

He looked down at the only female host with an exasperated sigh. "No Haruhi I'm quite alright," he said and looked at a not very convinced Haruhi who let the matter drop.

"Kyouya-senpai is just upset…" started Hikaru putting his arm on one of Haruhi's shoulders. "… because Tono is spending way too much money on this week's cosplay," finished Karou putting his arm on her other shoulder.

Although that bubbling idiot really did tick him off, that was not what was bothering Kyouya. That morning at a very not-so unusually quiet breakfast Kyouya's father had told him to meet with him for brunch after school that day. Kyouya, worried because he had recently got an A- on a recent test, had been stretched thin all day.

"I can understand that," said Haruhi as she glanced at Tamaki, who was being his usual princely self, a drop of sweat appearing on her forehead.

"HA-RU-HI!" yelled Tamaki enunciating every syllable of her name. "Daddy thinks his little girl should be the princess."

Haruhi sighed. "Senpai people will start to get suspicious if I always play the female rolls," Haruhi stated bluntly.

"B-But Haruhi…" Tamaki said on the verge of tears. "Daddy already picked you out a dress." Tamaki held up a picture of a way too frilly pink dress on a way too perfect girl.

"No way," said Haruhi a little too quickly.

With that Tamaki was thrown into his corner of woe.

Kyouya glanced at the picture more to look at what the idiot-yet-somehow-also-his-best-friend was planning on spending on just one costume than to obsess over the image of Haruhi in a dress, which he mentally slapped himself for doing anyway.

"Tamaki you do realize that costume rentals are put into Haruhi's debt and this would add about 20% to it, right?" Kyouya said to Tamaki as his slid his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Haruhi petrified Tamaki with an evil glare before she turned to Kyouya. "Since when are costumes part of my debt?"

Kyouya smirked at an annoyed Haruhi as he replied, "They've always been."

Kyouya thoroughly enjoyed bugging Haruhi about her ever lingering debt. In all honesty he liked just plan bugging her because how red her face got when he did. Still even a red-faced Haruhi couldn't distract him from his mysterious meeting with his father after school.

After club activities ended that day Kyouya practically ran to his waiting limo worried to be late to his meeting with his father. Once in the limo he straightened his tie and rubbed his sweaty hands on his pants.

"You know where to go," he told the driver.

"Hai, Ootori-sama."

When Kyouya got to the restaurant his father was waiting for him. After the formalities his father got right down to business.

"Kyouya, how would you feel about marrying Fujioka Haruhi?"

* * *

_That's it for chapter one. How will Kyouya react? Why is his father suggesting this? Heck if I know, I'm just the writer! ;P_

_-Update soon (…hopefully)_


	2. Chapter 2: The deal

_Alright guys so I decided to write chapter 2 today and I'm just gonna warn you now that I'm not sure how much I'll be able to write during the week (still getting used to all the homework from high school even though the year is more than half way over). Anyway not sure how good this chapter turned out._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Do I really have to do this for every chapter…? -.-_

* * *

"What?!"

Just then the waiter came and asked them what they wanted. Kyouya couldn't believe how nonchalant his father was.

"Kyouya are you going to order or just sit there with your mouth hanging open all day?"

Kyouya promptly closed his mouth and quickly ordered. As the waiter walked away Kyouya turned to his father who was looking at him with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Father," Kyouya started quickly regaining his composure. "Why, may I ask, would you even suggest such a thing?"

Ootori Yoshio was a man who did things for his own benefit (picture an older, meaner Kyouya). He never really considered anyone else besides himself. So when he asked Kyouya what he thought of something it came as a shock. Not to mention he had suggested Kyouya marry a commoner.

"My reasons are my own all I wanted was to ask you what you thought of the idea perhaps even think of benefits yourself."

Now Kyouya was very confused and a confused Kyouya was a compromised Kyouya. Kyouya had never known his father to speak in tongues before and he couldn't even imagine what possible reasons, or benefits as his father put it, he could have for marrying Haruhi.

Seeing his son's face at the news made Ootori Yoshio smirk for he had set the trap and now all he had to do was coax his sorry-excuse-for-a-son into it.

"Think about it Kyouya," he said as he got up and left a very stunned Kyouya sitting alone lost in his thoughts.

Fujioka Ranka had just got home from his late night shift at the tranny bar to his daughter who had fallen asleep studying at the table (again). He sighed and lifted her up to put her in bed. "What am I going to do with you Haruhi?"

He placed the blanket over her sleeping body and went to make himself some tea for his alcohol-induced headache. Just was he was pouring the tea there was a knock at the door. Humming he went to open it to a gray-haired harsh-looking man.

"Can I help you?" Ranka asked a bit confused.

"Is this the Fujioka residence?" the man asked.

"Uh, yes… Would you like to come in?" said Ranka still confused but remembering to be polite.

Sitting at the table now, Ranka offered the man some tea, which he graciously accepted, as he introduced himself.

"I'm sorry to have come unannounced," he started coolly. "I am Ootori Yoshio father of Ootori Kyouya."

"Ah," said Ranka at the mention of a familiar and very well liked name, "it's no trouble at all Ootori-san. You can call me Ranka I'm Haruhi's father as I assume you already know. Why is it you're here?" he asked trying not to sound rude.

"I've recently learned that your family is in debt," he started getting straight to the point as usual. But before he could finish Ranka interrupted him, "ah, well it's nothing you should worry yourself over, ho ho ho," he said suddenly becoming uncomfortable and waving his hand as if it weren't a big deal.

"Yes," Yoshio started again, "I believe I have a solution to that little problem that we can both agree on."

Ranka's eyes narrowed at this wondering what he might be getting at.

"I would like to purpose that Kyouya and Haruhi be betrothed."

This took Ranka by complete surprise but he kept his cool as he said, "And what, do tell, would you gain from this?"

Yoshio, knowing that the very… different… father would be offended by his reasoning, didn't tell the whole truth. "My son, if he were to inherit the Ootori Company, would need a bride, and I could think of no woman that would make him happier than your daughter."

Ranka stared at this man, who wanted to marry off his daughter, in disbelief and sighed. "And if my daughter were to marry your son our debt would be paid by the Ootori group?" Ranka stated more than asked.

Yoshio nodded and, thinking that his offer may not be enough dangled an even better one in this other man's face. "Of course, you being family, you would also be taken care of for life as well as your daughter including her college tuition."

Ranka, being a sucker for a good deal, knew this offer was too good to refuse, but was it worth his daughter being angry with him? Haruhi had always said that her career would come first…

"So, do we have a deal?" said the Ootori Yoshio obviously wanting an answer right away.

Ranka sighed; Haruhi was going to kill him for this.

"Yes, we have a deal."

* * *

_Ok so I had trouble at the beginning there but I think I bounced back pretty well. What are Kyouya's dad's real reasons? How will Haruhi react? More importantly how will the Host Club react to the news?_

_-Update soon (or you know when I can…)_


	3. Chapter 3: A long-awaited confrontation

_Hey guys I finally had the idea to watch host club while I write this. I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier it's so inspirational. Anyways instead of starting with Ranka and Haruhi I decided to take a different approach, but don't worry I'll still have that in this chapter._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Believe it or not I still don't own Ouran._

* * *

"Fuyumi would you please stop rummaging in my drawers already."

"Oh Kyouya your just upset because of you and father's meeting. What was that about anyways?" she said still rummaging. She turned to him with pleading eyes knowing that he wouldn't tell her if she didn't. 'Ugh... those eyes...' Kyouya thought. He averted his eyes, "Nothing."

'So he's going to play that game, huh?' Fuyumi thought, pouting, she turned her eyes up a couple notches.

'Damn...' Kyouya thought trying to look away, but when pleading eyes turned to puppy eyes he gave up on trying to hold back.

"Ok..." Kyouya said and reluctantly explained leaving out who the girl was.

"Oh that Father of ours..." Fuyumi mumbled. 'I always hoped he wouldn't make Kyouya marry for business reasons.' "So who is this girl? Is she worthy of marrying my favorite brother?" she asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually, it is very odd. She's actually a commoner that's why I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it." Kyouya laid on his bed looking up at the ceiling still trying to comprehend it all. "Anyways I'm sure she'll just turn me down when I ask anyway so it really doesn't matter."

Fuyumi could tell something was up her brothers eyes looked... sad as he said this. She wanted to say something but she let the matter drop still a bit shocked that her father wanted Kyouya to marry a commoner. "So, how are your studies going?"

Kyouya smiled happy for the change of subject and went on talking about school and the host club.

Ranka stared across the table at his daughter savoring the last few minutes before he dropped the your-going-to-get-married bomb on her. He went over his speech one last time in his head, it had to have been the hundredth time in the last hour alone before he began.

"Haruhi?"

"Hai?" Haruhi said taking a sip of orange juice.

He sighed before continuing, "You know that debt that I was talking to you about a while ago?" he asked slowly, carefully.

"Yes, I do, what about it?"

"And how you said you'd do anything to help...?" This time Haruhi nodded wondering why her father was asking so many questions.

"Well I found a way you can help."

Haruhi looked at her father expecting him to keep going when he didn't she sighed. "What is it?"

"Umm..." he started to twiddle his thumbs and muttered something incoherent.

"What was that?" Haruhi asked now worried. Ranka looked into his daughters worried eyes this time speaking a little louder.

Haruhi walked to her first class that morning in a daze her father's words replaying over and over again in her mind: _'I made a deal with Ootori Yoshio... From this day forward you will be engaged to Kyouya...'_

Although her father had apologized to her about a million times she still couldn't find it in her to truly forgive him.

She got to room 1A and practically ran into Karou. "Woah Haruhi are you ok... you don't look so good."

"Does she have a fever?" Hikaru asked feeling her forehead.

Haruhi waved them away saying she was fine, just a bit tired. The two handsome boys looked at her not very convin- Did she just describe them as _handsome? _She shook the thought,blaming it on hormones, and took her seat.

She tried to focus on the lesson, but couldn't, her mind on the impending doom of walking into the host club after school today and seeing his face. God, it seemed like every time she closed her eyes he was there staring at her...

"Haruhi your spacing out." Hikaru commented snapping her back to the present.

"Ya, Haruhi, something's definitely up," Karou said a bit accusingly.

Haruhi wanted to tell them what was up, but thought it better to confront Kyouya-senpai about it first.

Kyouya couldn't believe his father.

They had been eating breakfast when his father told him. _'You are now officially engaged to Ms. Fujioka Haruhi.'_

'Damn!' Kyouya thought breaking his pencil when he saw what he had written on his paper and promptly slammed his notebook shut, giving up on taking notes.

Tamaki looked at him a bit worried as to what could possibly be bothering his best friend. "Is something wrong Kyouya?"

Kyouya turned to see a worried Suoh Tamaki staring back at him. For a moment Kyouya almost told him but then remembered the blondes feelings for Haruhi and just shook his head.

How could he ever tell his best friend that he was engaged to the person Tamaki was in love with?

_It had come._

Haruhi walked into the room earlier than usual to see Kyouya waiting for her.

'Kyouya-senpai...'

_The moment the two had been dreading was finally here._

Kyouya looked into the eyes of his (gulp) future wife.

_...or not._

Just as he was about to say something Haninozuka Mitsukuni bounded into the room with Morinozuka Takashi following closely behind.

Hunny ran up to Haruhi not sensing the tension in the air unlike his counterpart Mori who, although he didn't know what exactly was going on, gave the two an apologetic look.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" the loli-shota said with worry in his voice. "Hika-chan and Kou-chan said you weren't feeling good today," Hunny explained.

'Did they know?' Haruhi thought as she assured them she was fine.

'Damnit!' Kyouya thought although he was somehow slightly relieved the third years came when they did. 'I'll just have to keep her after club hours to talk to her, I wonder if she even knows...'

The rest of the club came in and they opened business. Much of Haruhi's time was spent nodding and "hmm"-ing to conversation she was only half listening to and glancing every now and then at Kyouya.

"Is something wrong, Haruhi-kun?" one of Haruhi's customers asked looking concerned.

"Oh no," Haruhi said waving her hands back and forth, "I was just up late last night studying," she said which wasn't exactly a lie. The matter was dropped and club activities assumed like normal.

Kyouya on the other hand couldn't concentrate on anything but her. He noticed her looking his way several times.

'She definitely knows... but at least that will make it easier, right?'

After club activities Kyouya asked Haruhi, much to her horror, to stay after for a bit to "discuss her debt".

So there they were sitting across from each other, each hoping for the other to start.

Kyouya sighed, "I assume you already know that its not your debt we will be discussing."

Haruhi could only nod her head. Kyouya sighed again.

"I just want you to know that this was not my doing."

"Senpai," Haruhi started and continued when he looked up at her, "why would your father choose me instead of someone from a higher class family?"

"I don't know, Haruhi."

'I don't know...'

* * *

_Alright guys I don't know about you but for some reason I like this chapter a lot(maybe it's just because it's really long...). Is it just me or does my writing get better the further into a chapter you get? Sooo I bet I have you all curious as to Yoshio's reasons *laughs maniacally*_

_-Update soon (or never I'm not sure yet... JK JK)_


	4. Note

Heyy guys,

Alright don't get mad at me (or Hunny-senpai will cry) but for now this story is on hold. I jumped into Naruto fanfiction and started obsessing. Not sure how long it'll be on hold (hell I may just not finish) so... sorry! But if you like Naruto and Sasuhina pairing then you should read my other story I just put up. Again don't kill me (or Usa-chan gets it! Hunny-senpai: "No! Nobody kill her! Usa-chan!")


End file.
